Devices, or endpoints, powered by voice assistants are becoming ubiquitous in home and work environments. These devices typically, through a local wired/wireless connection or wired/wireless Internet connect, are controlled audibly to provide various functionality. These devices receive voice commands such as “increase the temperature,” “set an alarm,” or “turn on fan.” Because these devices often are capable of receiving voice commands and outputting audio using speakers and video using a display, manufacturers have started to integrate these devices into communication systems so that users can place audio/video calls to third parties using these devices.
However, the communication networks used to connect the devices to the third parties is often disjointed and can be cumbersome both for the third-party system that controls the device as well as the third-party that receives the call. For example, the identification of the person making the call using an endpoint is often associated with the device manufacturer's “ecosystem” or user profile, and not any particular communication network. That means that often, when receiving a call placed using one of these devices, the recipient's phone will display “unknown caller.” Further, because the device manufacturer's system is typically not associated with any communication network, certain features, such as emergency calls (911), international long distance (ILD), and informational calls (411), are often not supported.